marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Llyra Morris (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Prince Merro (husband, deceased); Llyron McKenzie (son); Rhonda Morris (mother); Llyron (father, deceased); Naga (father-in-law, deceased); extended in-law family | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 16'2" | Height2 = ; originally 5'11"| Weight = 420 lbs | Weight2 = (originally 220 lbs) | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = ; Blue as Laurie | Hair = Green | Hair2 = ; BrownCategory:Brown Hair as Laurie | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Lower half of her body is snake-like | Citizenship = Lemurian | Citizenship2 = (criminal record in Atlantis) | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Protector of the Serpent Crown; formerly professional subversive, high priestess of Set, ruler of Lemuria, fortune hunter | Education = | Origin = Human mutant/Lemurian hybrid; Mutated by the Serpent Crown | PlaceOfBirth = Milolli, Hawaii | Creators = Roy Thomas; Sal Buscema | First = Sub-Mariner #32 | HistoryText = Llyra was the daughter of Llyron a member of the water-breathing Homo mermani and Rhonda Morris. Llyron was captured by employees of Morris to be exhibited in the Morris' oceanarium. Rhonda fell in love with the fish man and were married. Shortly after Llyron was killed by shark saving Rhonda's life, Rhonda gave birth to their daughter Llyra. As Llyra grew into adolescence she developed schizophrenia, believing that when she changed her skin color she became another person. When Llyra grew into adult hood she travelled to her father's homeland of Lemuria, where she used her mutant ability to control sealife to overthrow the then ruler King Karthon. When Namor sought out King Karthon's alliance he discovered the coup and battled and defeated Llyra, returning King Karthon to the throne. In the midst of the battle Llyra was buried in a rock slide caused by a sperm whale. Thinking her to be dead, Namor returned her body to her mother. Her mother discovered that she was not in fact dead, but in a coma like state. Using special technology from an unknown source she revived her daughter. Seeking revenge against Namor she returned to Llyra to recruit allies to accompany her to Atlantis where she kidnapped Dorma, Namor's bride to be. Llyra then disguised herself as Lady Dorma and took her place in the wedding in an attempt to trick Namor. After she discovered that even though Dorma was not present she was still considered to be his rightful bride. Enraged she fled back to her mother's oceanarium where Dorma was being held captive. Discovering Namor had tracked her she smashed the tank holding Dorma. Dorma then suffocated as Namor did not reach her in time. Llyra soon allied herself with Namor's enemy, Tiger Shark, and his assistant Gerard Lymondo. The three awakened the ocean dwelling creature Krago to defeat Namor and kidnap his father Leonard McKenzie. Namor again triumphed but not before Tiger Shark killed his father. Llyra then allied herself with Namor's cousin Byrrah and the two kidnapped Namorita. In her scuffle with Namor, Llyra slipped into an oil spring on the ocean floor and apparently drowned. In an unrevealed manner, she survived and resurfaced with the Wizard, Sandman, and Trapster to help her carry out her latest plot on Namor. This plot where Namor was supposed to be driven insane by the acquisition of Spider-Man's "spider sense" failed and she was taken back to Atlantis to stand trial. Llyra later fell pregnant in a plan to gain the throne of Atlantis. She tried to become pregnant via Namor, but he was sterile due to his hybrid nature. Llyra later traveled to the surface world to meet one of the human members of the McKenzie family Leon Mckenzie. When she becane pregnant she had the child genetically accelerated in age by Vyrra so that he might take the crown of Atlantis. Leon's father Lawrence was Namor's half-brother via their father Leonard thus making Leon Namor's nephew and by extension Llyron is Namor's great nephew. Vyrra then copied Llyra's mind and placed it in the child. Vyrra had also secretly transferred his mind into the body as well. The child ages to sixteen years in the matter of minutes, and when the process was done, Llyra snapped the scientist neck. Llyron now possessing the mind of both of them followed Vyrra's last request and buried his body in Atlantis with a suitable monument commemorating his life. | Powers = Llyra has an amphibious nature, able to survive indefinitely in or out of water, with gills and lungs. She posses the following adaptations for living underwater: superhumanly strong physiology, blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures, and vision sensitive to the green portion of the visible spectrum. She can swim at 30 miles per hour. She has the mutant ability to alter the color of her skin and hair. The observed hues she has adopted are pink and blue skin, and light brown to red-brown hair. It takes less than a minute to change skin and hair tone. It is unknown how long she can maintain a particular color, or whether it reverts to normal once she is rendered unconscious. Llyra also possesses the telepathic power to control the motor functions of marine animals. As protector of the Serpent Crown (and, thus, its bearer), she can be possessed by the god Set to an unknown extent. | Abilities = | Strength = Llyra is able to lift (press) 2 tons in air. She has the normal strength of a Lemurian female who engages in minimal regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Llyra was erroneously listed among Set's descendents in his entry in the , instead of Merro. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Height 5' 11" Category:Blue Eyes Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Zoopathy Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Pigment Control Category:Lemurian Royal Family Category:Atlantean/Human Hybrids Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Serpent Form Category:Naga Family